


Little Dragon Lordling

by LilleLullaby



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Jaskier's son Rian, Look Geralt, Rian is a Little Dragon Lordling, The red doublet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilleLullaby/pseuds/LilleLullaby
Summary: This is my take of Jaskier's son Rian in his little red doublet, as described in ceteiq's "and a place to rest my head". It's just fanart for that wonderful story.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7
Collections: Fantasy Fanart: SFW and NSFW





	Little Dragon Lordling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceteiq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceteiq/gifts).
  * Inspired by [and a place to rest my head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097559) by [ceteiq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceteiq/pseuds/ceteiq). 



> This picture is a fanart to chapter 15 of "and a place to rest my head" by ceteiq.
> 
> I tried my best to clean this drawing up, but unfortunately I don't have access to my usual programs and the alternative I tried crashed before I could finish, so I just gave up. What you get is a straightforward scan of a drawing I did with colored pencils on paper, unfortunately complete with all smudges.
> 
> This is just my take on how Rian could look. I tried to take into account everything ceteiq describe in their story, but ultimately this is just my imagination. I just couldn't get the image of Rian in his little red doublet out of my mind, so I decided to draw him and this is the outcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously "and a place to rest my head" is a very good story, so if you haven't read it yet, go on over and check it out!


End file.
